To Hell And Back2: The Sequal
by Elven Warrior1
Summary: The much awaited sequal of "To Hell And Back"! Charolette and Sirius Black along with their children have have dissappeared more then 10 years ago. Will they ever leave their home in Montana to go back to England? Rated for use of language
1. Default Chapter

To Hell And Back2: The Sequal  
  
A/N: Ok, here's the sequal to "To Hell And Back"! Now, I'm going to keep this in the same format as I had the other. Last time, there was some confusion on who was talking.  
  
So I've taken the liberty and made it easier for you  
  
:::: means the beginning of Charolettes' point of view on things. It will be ended with another three stars.  
  
::: instigates a dream sequence. The sequence will end with the same bar.  
  
:: means a flash back. Begings and ends with these.  
  
So that's all done, Read and review please!  
  
Chapter One  
  
::"SIRIUS!" Charolette screamed, paralyzed with fear as she watched her husband tumble offside the cliffe. She had thought to use magic or her sorcery. But Sirius told her to just let him go, that he had to this, and that he would be alright. She heaved a great sob, clutching the hard rock ledge as if it was her only comfort. A great thump was heard and she cringed. Her husband was very well dead for the second time. She jumped up, shaking. "Children" She said to herself panicking. "I have to get the children to Rodi!" Turning on her heel, Charolette dashed to where her weapons lay from recent battle, and then apparating back to her house in Helena, Montana.  
  
A boy who was nearing the age of 11 looked up startled at his mothers return. Instantly, he knew something had gone wrong and noticed that his father was not with them. He stood up. Charolette had thrown her weapons to the floor, frantically running up the stairs, calling for his two sisters and baby brother.. She had come back down, arms full with his youngest brother Rio and sister Michele. Mikaylah was following her mother, looking bewildered and confused.  
  
"Renny." Charolette stated. This was the first time he had ever heard his mother since she abruptly returned home. Her voice was panicked, strained as if she had been crying, or was about too. Then there was the fear. This scared the bajeebus out of the boy. He had never seen his mother looking so scared in his life. His mother was fearless, a sorcereres. They can't be scared. "Hunny, take your brother and sisters and floo to Rodi's house. Your things will be there when you get there. When you do get there, tell her that I sent you, and you will stay there untill I come to retrive you. Do not leave her house unless she is with you and all of you are equipt with your wands." She usherd them all to the fireplace, handing Rio to Mikaylah and setting Michele on the floor. She grabbed Renaldo by the shoulders, bringing close to her. "Don't, I repeat. "Don't come looking for me. Stay with Rodi, and protect your brother and sisters. I'll be back in due time." She pulled out what seemed to be a letter. "Give this to Rodi. It'll explain everything." She gave quick kisses to all her children and one large hug. "I love you."  
  
With that, she shoved them into the fireplace, throwing in a handfull of floo powder. "Rodi Trenez's house!" Charolette watched as her children were englufed in flames and were gone. She turned on her heel again, speeding back up the stairs and hurring to the attic. "Sirius, may god protect you untill I find you." She muttered, grabbing several weapons and running down to the basement.  
  
Once the door had opened, barks and whimpers were heard. The familys' two pet dogs: Lady and Latrice, both golden labradore retrivers. Charolette threw back the small gate, letting the animals through. They stood in front of their owner, waiting to be harnesed. And Charolette did just that. The dogs were equipt with healing items and extra supplies.  
  
"Go through the side door. Wait for me. I'll be there in a second." Charolette stated, jumping up yet again and running towards Sirius' study. She stopped at the desk, and finding the one item she needed: The Orb. "Damn, gone." She muttered before taking the stake of Damnation into her hands, and thrusting it into her bag.  
  
She me the two dogs in the side lawn, waiting patiently. She attached them to the leash and ran. They ran for all their might before apparating to the Grand Caynons once again. The dogs were released to sniff and try to gather sent of Sirius and the Monster that had attacked them. Lady let out a mournfull howl.  
  
"The thing dragged him back up here then." She muttered, looking closely at the ground, spotting the foot prints of the monster, and the drag marks of her husband. They went a good half a mile down before stooping once more into the caynon. "And back down to the lair. Lady! Latrice! Here girls! Come on, we have to get down there before it kills him and eats him. You know what to do." On cue, the two dogs began jumping down various rocks to reach the bottom with Charolette behind them.  
  
Charolette groaned as they were getting closer to the bottom. There were more signs of blood. Most likely from Sirius' body. This monster bled black, not red. She gave a strangeld hiccup and continued. Her dogs reached the bottom before she did, sniffing around and pointing in the direction that Sirius had been taken. The dogs tore off at a run, howling with a scared Charolette racing after them.  
  
"Oh gods still be alive Sirius. Please, still be alive!"::  
  
Charolette awoke with a start in a cold sweat. The sky above her was dark and stars littered the sky, dancing their array. But there was no time to admire the beauty. No patience, no heart to do it. Instead, Charolette stared at the brownish rock that surrounded her deep in the canyon. It had been a little of a month since her husband had fallen into the clutches of this new Monster, falling into it's torture and could very well be dead. But Charolette couldn't give up. She couldn't bare to go home to her children without their father and just give up hope. He had to be alive still. He just had too. Lady and Latrice watched her intently, probally trying to understand what she was thinking by her body movements.  
  
As if to confort her, Lady heaved herself from her spot, and came to lay her head on Charolettes' lap, whining slightly. Latrice soon followed suit. The three just sat there, watching the stone, waiting till it was light enough to continue. Hours went by, and Charolette had not said a thing.  
  
The sun slowly crept over the horizon, daybreak had come. The dogs jumped up, stretching and lapping some out of their water bowl before dumping it onto the stone and packing the bowls away. Charolette slowly stood up, stretching as she went. The continous search for Sirius was starting to take effect on her, making her sore and feeling old.  
  
Truth was, she was only 35 years old. And 35 wasn't considered old in the Wizarding World. In fact, it's still very young. Wizards live longer then muggles do with the influence of magic. Albus Dumbledore should be hitting the 200's by now. Though Charolette did not know the answer, since she had been gone for 10 years and a month now.  
  
Charolette gave the command, and the dogs began sniffing out the sent of Sirius again. They had been following the same path for a month or so now. She longed for a change of scenery, to see her family, to see Rodi. But she had to find Sirius first. She just had too. Her children could not grow up without him, they needed him. She needed him. Forcefully, Charolette picked up her pace, urging the dogs to do so. Lady let out another mournfull howl. But somehow, this one sounded strange.  
  
Then it hit her. The sent was stronger. They were so much closer. Lady and Latrice let out a louder howl and tore off running. They had found him. She was sure of it. Charolette tore after he pets, heart racing as she panicked and wept silently. A few minutes of running had brought them to a cave opening. There were smears of blood where Sirius must have gotten a new wound and was being dragged across the rocky floor. Her heart gave a sudden drop as she spotted something glittering in front of her. She stooped.  
  
Sirius' last weapon. His dagger.  
  
Her heart clenched. He had no weapon now to protect himself with. The man was as good as dead. She had to go into the cave and get him out of there before it was too late. Lady and Latrice watched her expectantly, waiting for the signal. Charolette bent down.  
  
"We're going in." She said quietly. "I will go in first, just in case. Come in behind me in ranks, and come in slowly. Be quiet and follow me. I'll have lumos going so you can see. Shhh.." Taking a deep breath, Charolette edged around the cave opening, walking along side the wall. She could hear the soft padding of her pets feet as they followed one at a time. "We're going in." She whispered to herself, feeling the tug at her heart pull harder as the distinct smell of blood tickled her nose.  
  
There was no turning back now. No way she could back out and call for help. She was there, and she had to do this. For Sirius. For her children. For herself.  
  
:::: God what the hell have I gotten myself into? Sure, I know I can be reckless, but going in without help? Oh god, please still be alive Sirius. Please be alive. ::::  
  
They had been walking for at least an hour, the smell of blood getting stronger. She was so close that she could taste the blood in her own mouth. Her heart was racing she was sure the dogs could hear it. At least, she could hear it in her ears. Something made her stop instantly.  
  
A light.  
  
There was a light ahead in what seemed to be a room. A bloody light! Charolette hurried over to the room, her dogs behind her on her heels. Stopping in the doorway, Charolette pushed down the urge to cry out. Sirius sat at the back of the room, slumped over a rock, looking worn, beaten and tired. She ran to him by instincts.  
  
"Charolette!" Sirius whispered excitidly, letting the woman pull him into a fierce hug. "Charolette! You came!" She gave a supressed sob release, pulling him back to look him in the face, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Of course I came." She whispered, not wanting to let him go. "I love you. I had too. Oh Sirius, you don't know how worried I've been." At this, she captured his lips into a kiss that both had been longing for. Charolette broke it off, kneeling, watching as the dogs kept watch on the door. "Come on. We have to get out of here." Sirius groaned as he was lifted to his feet. 'I'm sorry baby.." She muttered, dragging him along. "Where is the monster?"  
  
Sirius huffed slightly, bendning to pet Lady and Latrice. "He left about 5 hours ago to the back cavern of this cave. He won't be back for another 3 I'm assuming." Sirus answered, straigtening up. "How are we going to get home?" Charolette then conjured a car. But not just any car. "The Dragon Fly?" Sirius muttered, sounding awed.  
  
"We can't walk the entire way, Sirius." Charolette chastized. "We're going to drive it out of here, and then a good several miles away before apparating to Rodis'. I would apparate now, but it's too dangerous with you like this. You have to be seated." Charolette heaved her husband into the backseat, laying him down. "Shh love, we're going to get out of here and get you to St. Mungos. Lady, Latrice, in girls." Charolette looked around her, there was no sign of life besides them. 'This is going too easy.' She thought desperately. 'way too easy.'  
  
Seated in the drivers seat, Charolette zoomed out of the cave. The car wasn't very loud, but at full speed it was like a herd of Hippogriffs. Then came the horrendus howl of the monster that had taken Sirius. Charolette sped up the car even more.  
  
Once back in broad daylight, she looked into the review mirror. The thing was still following in hot pursuit, close behind. Charolette cursed loudly, putting the car on automattic before standing through the sunroof, how and arrow in hand. She cringed at the thing gave a horrible high pitched shriek as the arrow inbedded itself between the eyes, puncturing the brain. It was dead before it even had time to think. Ducking back down into the car, Charolette took off the automatic, taking control of the steering wheel. 'Rodi Terez!' She thought savagly. The car gave a very loud pop and was gone.  
  
When Charolette opened her eyes, she was parked in front of her best friend Rodis' house. She released a relived sigh, resting her forhead on the steering wheel, letting herself be overcome by emotions.  
  
:::: Oh god.. ::::  
  
She turned around, to see Sirius grinning at her. He was still a bloody mess, but still as handsome as ever. Charolette felt herself grin, before jumping out of the car, opening the back doors. Lady and Latrice jumped out barking madly.  
  
"RODI MARAN TEREZ! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" She screamed, carefully lifting Sirius out of the car the best she could. Soon enough, Rodi had appeared in the doorway, and had bolted down the steps at seeing who yelled for her.  
  
"Oh god! Charolette!" She sputtered, taking ahold of Sirius and lugging him out of the car. "We thought you were dead! You're children have been emotional basketcases! Not to mention me! Do you know what the hell you put me through?! You could have died!"Charolette just grunted, lifting Sirius' feet out gently, so she wouldn't injure him further. "What happened to you mate?" Rodi mused, looking over the man that she was holding. He gave a grunt.  
  
"Bloody monster sent me rolling down the edge of the Grand Canyon. Hid me in his cave for a month and a half. What the hell does it look like woman!" Charolette wound an arm around her husband as the three made their way up the steps to the front. Inside, Rodi yelled for the kids to stay where they were, that everything was alright, and she would be up in a minute. "Lay him on the couch while I call St. Mungos. I'll be only a minute." Charolette nodded, obeying orders and sitting on the edge, smoothing Sirus's hair back. He was grinning at her.  
  
"What?" She asked, not sure what the occasion was. He needed medical treatment and fast.  
  
"Thank you." He said, taking her had and kissing it."I love you." She released a shaky breath and laugh before her face going stern again. Rodi entered the room with 4 Wizards clad in white. They levitated Sirius onto a stretcher before going back through the fireplace without so much as a word. Rodi hugged herself, watching Charolette.  
  
"Oh Charolette!" Rodi sobbed, throwing herself at the woman, burying her face into the nape of her neck. "I thought both of you had died! I was so worried! The kids, oh god, they've been so worried. Rio hasn't had a decent nights sleep ever since you left. He's been having nightmares, and I can't find the time to brew him some Dreamless Sleep Potion. Renny has been the worst, so depressed and scared. Never ever do that again Charolette!" Rodi's death grip on Charolette made her uncomfortable.  
  
"I want to see my children." Charolette stated, pushing Rodi away. "They need their mummy. Please." Rodi grabbed her hand, and running up the stairs to where the Black children were playing. Charolette inhaled a sharp breath, tears rolling down her face once again. Rio was the first to spot her.  
  
"MAMA!" He shreiked, crawling the little distance to meet the woman bent down. Every child hurled themselves at their mother, crying hysterically and laughing.  
  
"I'm never leaving again." Charolette muttered, hugging all four children tightly "Never ever again." 


	2. Chapter Two

To Hell And Back2: The Sequal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never will either. But I do own characters created by my own accord!  
  
A/N: The second installment of To Hell And Back2...I'm a bit dissappointed that there are no reviews yet..but hey, I'm going to keep writing anyway! But I would love it if you reviewed! I'm writing it for you guys you know!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Mama" Rio said again, looking around the room for something, or someone. "Where dada?" Charolette tensed, cringing slightly. She pulled every child away from her, a look of dread on her beautiful face. "Mama where dada!" She cleared her throat. Rodi leaned on the door frame, watching her friend. She too wore a look of dread.  
  
"Uh, daddy is at the hospital Rio." Charolette explained, her lip tremboling. The little boy gave her a quizical look. "He hurts."  
  
"Why?" Mikaylah asked, holding onto Michele. "And where have you been for a month? We've been worried sick!" Charolette groaned, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Come on mom, if it's bad, we gotta know. If it's good, we gotta know. You're not getting out of this one anytime soon. Now, speak girl speak!" Charolette gave a slight smile before sighing once again.  
  
"Your father and I went to the Grand Canyon for a day. You remember that right?" Nods all around. All except for Rio. "I had come home and sent you to Rodi's about two hours after I had initially left for the day. It had turned out, that we were attacked. This monster that came after us attacked your father more than myself. I had tried to help, but to no prevail." Rodi had somehow come to sitting next to her, a comfroting arm around her waist. "Eventually, the monster lured your father to the edge of the canyon, purposly jumping off and taking your dad with him. I came home instantly after that, and sent you here, and went back to look for him. I took Lady and Latrice with me. The canyon is a large place, and they could have been anywhere. After a month and a half was it?" Nods. "Ok, after a month and a half, I found your dad. I conjured the car with me, put your dad in it and sped off out of the cave and down the canyon. The monster followed, and I killed it to prevent anything like this happening again." Charolette sighed again, recalling the situation and feeling rather helpless. Rodi's arms tightened. "He was hurt really badly. I don't know why the monster didn't kill him if the fall hadn't."  
  
"Merlin!" Renaldo breathed, sitting in his so called 'thinking crouch'. "That explains the blood on the couch then." Charolette smiled a devilish smile. She ruffled her sons' hair.  
  
"You never miss anything, do you Renny? Just like your mom and dad." Renny grinned, running a hand through his black hair. Charolette groaned as she began to stand. Everyone jumped up, startled. "I don't quite feel as young as I normally do." Charolette stated truthfully. "It's been a hard quest, this last one." She winced as Rodi grabbed her arm.  
  
"Bloody hell woman!" Rodi screeched. "You're hurt yourself! You're a witch damnit! You could have healed this the best that you could then, instead of letting it get this bad now!" Rodi snatched up Rio and grabbed her friend by the elbow, draggin her to the fire place. "Renny, take Michele and floo to St. Mungos. Mikaylah go after him. I'll see you there!" Rodi pulled Charolette through, grabbing a handfull of floo powder and yelling "ST.MUNGOS!" With a flash of green light, they were gone.  
  
Mikaylah gave Renny a look before he went through with Michele. Sighing, she grabbed a handfull of the pink powder.  
  
"What a way to start the summer." She muttered. "St. Mungos!" And she too, disappeared in a flash of green light. She fell out of the fireplace, landing flat on her front. "Remind me to never floo again. I don't think I can take the dizzyness." Renny laughed, helping the disgruntled girl to her feet and gently brushing her off. Rodi came from out of nowhere, pushing her into the waiting room before roughly sitting down. The woman was fuming.  
  
"Woah, Rodi, calm down!" Michele cried, waving her arms madly. "Mom has a reason for not doing anything you know. Just let it be. She's in apparent good hands now." Rodi looked up. "What?"  
  
"Apparent good hands?" The fire haired lady repeated, looking confused. "You've never been to St. Mungos before?"  
  
"Nope." Mikaylah answered, playing with Rio on a brightly colored rug. "We were born at Kencers Magical Hospital here in the states, remember?" Rodi gave a shocked little face. "Oh come on Rodes. You were there you bloody blonde!" She grinned.  
  
"Ex-cuze me." Rodi mocked. "But I am NOT a 'Bloody Blonde'. The hair is RED thank-you very much!" Renny rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me bub. Or you're going to pay for it." Renny did it again. "Hey! I'm warning you!"  
  
"Rodes. You do realize that you're talking to me? Renaldo M. Black right?" Rodi then gave an evil grin, watching the boy with interest.  
  
"Why not say the middle name?" She mused, messing with a lock of fire-engin- red hair. "Sounds more menacing if you ask me." The girls were lost if a fit of giggles, hiding behind their hands. Renny fumed.  
  
"I prefer to use the Initial thank-you." He snapped, returning to his magazine.  
  
"Hmm. Does M stand for MORGAN by any chance?" Rodi smiked, never taking her eyes off the boy. His head snapped up, glarring at the woman ready to snap her head off. "Oooh, Mikaylah, Michele. I think I hit a nerve." His head lowered back down to the magazine.  
  
"I'll have hit more than a nerve when I'm finnished with you." He muttered, bearly loud enough for anyone to hear. Rodi was going to say something, but Michele threw a block at her to shut her up.  
  
"Hey! We don't throw those things." She frowned. "They bloody hurt!" A man wearing a set of dark blue robes entered the waiting room, clipboard in hand and a nametag charmed on his chest. "Err.."  
  
"Miss. Terez." He stated looking undisturbed. "We need your assistance in room 781. Mrs. Black is refusing to take a healing potion. Mr. Black has tried the best that he could, and still can't trick her into taking it. Do you have any ideas?" Rodi stood up, gathering Rio in her arms and leaving with the man. Mikaylah, Renny, and Michele following after them, looking eager.  
  
They had gone into some strange elevator type of thing, gaining access to the 700th floor of the building. Several hallways later, they came to the "Black Room" as was written on the door. Mikaylah smirked when she saw her mother, standing ontop of her bed, refusing the goblet of what seemed to be smoking. Sirius Black, her father, was laying in his bed, shaking his head and covering his face with a pillow.  
  
Charolette had swatted at several of the nurses with her pillow that she clutched in her hand. They bearly ducked out of the way of her attacks. Sirius began muttering into the pillow, groaning. Michele began giggling, covering her mouth so nobody would hear her.  
  
"I will NOT!" Charolette yelled. "I will NOT take a bloody potion! I've had my fill of those concoctions! Back! Back I say! Back!" Rodi however, was not so secreative with her amusement. She snorted loud. Extreemly loud that people in the hallway stopped walking to come and see what had made the sound. But it wasn't suprising. Rodi usually stopped people with the horrendus ammount of hair glitter she puts on when they went shopping. "No! You leave me alone! Rodi, go clean your lungs!" Sirius gave a bark like laugh, clutching the pillow what seemed closer to his face.  
  
"Mom!" Renny shouted over the noise in the room. Charolette instantly stopped, starring at her son in mid swing at a nurses head with the pillow. She starred at her son wide eyed, not sure what to think at the moment. But the moment of peace was too much to ask for, for she continued her rampage with the pillow. He groaned, covering his face with his hands, going to sit on his dad's bed. "Hi Dad."  
  
Sirius instantly jumped out of his little pillow cave, sitting straight up giving his son a bright and large smile. Renny snorted himself, before beckoning his brother and sisters over. Despite the ruckous their mother was making, they had a lovely little reunion with their father, grinning and laughing as they always did. Rodi had eventually taken the goblet from the doctor, and left the room saying she was going to go dump it and get a cup of tea. Several nurses left after her, shouting and what not.  
  
When Rodi had returned, Charolette was still shreiking her bloody head off. This anoyed about everyone in the hospital.  
  
"CHAROLETTE JOYCE BLACK!" Rodi roared, shutting everyone up. "Just take the damn tea already and shut the fuck up!" Charolette sighed in defeat, dropping to the bed and bouncing several times. She accepted the cup of tea, drinking it slowly. At first, she made a face, but drank the rest of it anyway. Rodi smirked as usual.  
  
"What did you do." The raven haired woman accused, glarring at her friend. Rodi just stood there with a smirk ans her friends eyes widdened. "You little wanker!" Charolette snapped. She groaned, throwing herself to lay back down in her bed. Several of the nurses left the room, shaking their heads and in desperate need of a cup of coffee. Sirius Shot a grin over to Charolette.  
  
"You know Medusa," He sighed, attempting to be pathetic. "I wonder at times if you're still a child in an adults body. "That earned him a mouthfull of pillow. When everyone turned their attention back to Charolette, they found the curtian closed, cutting the room in half. "Oh Charolette, come on hun." He pleaded, swinging his legs over the side.  
  
"Lay back down dad." Mikaylah ordered, picking his feet back up. Sirius grinned, before complying. "Mom'll come round after her little frock fest there sometime." Rodi edged past the tight squeeze and dissappeared behind the curtian, casting a silencing charm. Charolette sat up in her bed, reading a muggle novel. She didn't even look up when her friend came through.  
  
A few minutes of silence between the two that Rodi finally decided to speak up. "Charolette, you're not seriously mad are you?" The woman grinned, bringing the book closer to her face. "Then why the drama queen act?"  
  
"I didn't want to take the potion." She stated simply. And said nothing more. Rodi groaned and shook her head, taking the book away. "Hey you wanker! Give it back!"  
  
"No." She said, throwing the book over the curtian railing, apparently hitting Renny on the head. Charolette snorted ungracefully, refusing to laugh. "Now come on woman, you just got back from being gone for a month, and are already closing yourself off again." She paused, waiting for a response but never got one. "Look, I know you've been through a lot. And I've been right there next to you each time. Sirius has noticed it too. You've been depressed lately, and it's so noticeable. That's why he wanted to spend some time with just you and not the kids. He wanted to make you feel better, or at least try too. Don't do this to yourself again." Rodi took Charolettes' hands into her own. "Whats got you down, girl?" Charolette pulled her hands away, standing up to come by the window, resting her head on the cool glass.  
  
"What's it been?" She asked suddenly. "10 or so years now since we've moved to the states?" Charolette didn't turn to see her friend nod her head. "10 years of running, 10 years of keeping a dark deep secrete from everyone, and now they're coming for my family in attempts to get at me. Rodi, I hate to say it, but after years of living happily in the states, we gotta go back to England for a while." Inclining her head slightly, she found Rodi by her side, completely confused.  
  
"What?" Was all she could say. "Who?"  
  
"You remember Jock from France?" Charolette accused, gaining a nod. "Apparently he's stumboled over Merlin's lair. Gave himself sorcerer powers, and made himself almost invisible. He's almost as powerful as I am, the wanker. So we gotta get back to england. He knows we're here."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Spies. Duh Rodes."  
  
"Don't give me that. How do you know about the spies?"  
  
"Oh gods, don't tell me you just asked that question?"  
  
"I did, now tell me!"  
  
"You've forgotten one big thing about me, Rodes my dear. I'm a sorcerer. All mighty powerfull decendant of Merlin. I can sence a spy when they're miles away. It's not hard at all. There's spies all over the world. Everywhere except England. Now, in the past, there were only spies in South America. For some reason, Jock belived I was from there. But since it's been years, he gave up and set up spies all over the world. They used to be in England, but they once again couldn't find me."  
  
"Then we have to go back?"  
  
Ignoring her friends question, Charolette continued. "The only spy in the States is is New York City. Quite a ways away. However, we only have at least 3 weeks untill spies errupt all over. England is the only safe place now. God forbid I don't want to have to go back." She sighed, pushing herself away from the window.  
  
::: We should have never left, even if risking being caught. But we've been so much happier here in the states. Gods, I don't want to go back.:::  
  
Rodi and Charolette had talked for at least 30 minutes after that, discussing breaking the news. Only the moving part for now. Charolette had to tell Sirius the rest after the kids were put to bed and made sure they would stay put. For now, they sat with the Black Family, talking about this and that, what had happened over the past month.  
  
It had turned out that Mikaylah had gotten her tongue peirced as well as her navel, curtesey of Rodi Terez. Charolette, to amaze her children, stuck out her tongue, bearing her own periced tongue, and peirced belly button. Mikaylah was estatic, Michele was intrigued and Sirius just grinned.  
  
"Your mother used to have more pericings you know." He quirped, ticking Rionardo till tears were rolling out of his little eyes. "Had one in her lip, noes, eyebrow, like 9 up her ears. How she ever got through muggle metal detectors is beyond me." Charolette and Rod just grinned.  
  
"It's called plastic." Charolette reached over, grabbing Michele from Siriuss' bed and snuggling with her.  
  
"Hey, that's my Michele!" He protested.  
  
"Did you push her through your hips? Hmmm?" Charolette sneered. "No, I didn't think so." She gave a sly grin before pulling Michele closer to her. "Ha!"  
  
A/N: Thus concludes chapter two of our sequal! Now, hit the review button and leave a review please! 


End file.
